Sweet Like Chocolate
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Chrome had received her birthday gifts from her friends and Mukuro-sama. However, she felt kind of depressed that her skylark lover didn't even mind to remember about her birthday. But, what if she was wrong? What if he DID remember?


**Sweet as Chocolate**

**Beta-read by: UnknownAlicex3**

**A/N: Well, this is my first one-shot for Chrome's birthday. Sadly, I missed Hibari's birthday, or else I will had wrote him a 1896 fic… oh well, let's just wait for next year, 'kay? Oh, and Chrome is pretty OOC here, blame it on me since I kinda enjoy writing OOC-ness Chrome now… thanks to my long series; 'Never Again'… =="**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but that doesn't mean I can't say my 'Happy Birthday' to my most favorite character, right?**

* * *

During her time when she's still Nagi, Chrome used to spend her birthday alone. She never opened up to anyone about her birthday, let alone showing off about it. However, that was before she met Mukuro. Everything had changed when she became Chrome.

Even if Ken and Chikusa never really show off the fact that they cared for her, she will still find several packets of wheat chocolates stuffed under her bed and a chocolate cake that mysteriously appeared on the desk in her room every year when it's her birthday.

As she started to go along with Tsuna and the other guardians, her birthday became more colorful and delicious for the food Tsuna's mother served for her and the others were as glorious as any king's banquet.

The only thing that had been missing all these years during her birthday was Hibari's present. During all those birthday parties Tsuna and the others had prepared for her, Hibari had never appeared once before. If it was in the past, she wouldn't really mind about it since the skylark and her didn't really talked with each other before. Though right now, she is his _goddamn_ lover and any boyfriend, no matter how cold and un-romantic they are, should at least present their girlfriend with a birthday gift.

But Hibari Kyoya is an exception. He is un-romantic and cold, and worst of all, he is a fighting maniac. Sometimes, Chrome really thought that fighting is the only thing that had always been running inside her lover's mind.

Anyway, here we have our most favorite purple head at the Vongola mansion. It is a surprisingly quiet and peaceful day since none of the guardians had caused any mess… _yet._

However, Chrome's mood is not as peaceful today since as days passed by and her birthday is approaching, the female illusionist is starting to feel slight of excitement of what her boyfriend might be giving her. Most of all, she had the urge to tell him about her birthday...

"Hey." Chrome started. There were only the two of them sitting in the dining room since most of the other guardians had went out, probably preparing for her birthday party.

The skylark raised his head from the folded newspaper he was reading. "What is it, herbivore?"

She could feel heat creeping up her cheek by just that one look by her cold boyfriend. "I-It's my birthday… today…" she muttered quietly. Chrome didn't even realize just how small her voice had suddenly become.

"Oh, really." his answer was neither said in surprise or as a question. It made Chrome's heart crashed into pieces. That's it? He didn't even mind to at least give her a warm greeting of 'Happy Birthday' or a gentle loving hug? No. Wait. There's no way Hibari will do that even if she is his lover. However, she still hoped that Hibari will give her a present. Guess she gets her hope too high this time…

Usually, she will just fix a smile and told him that 'It's okay' for anything that he had forgotten. But today is an exception. Today is her birthday, and she had been getting all excited like an idiot thinking that her boyfriend will give her a gift… how ridiculous.

The purplenette balled her hands into fists in anger when suddenly, an illusionary pot was suddenly sent flying towards the cloud guardian.

Hibari, who sensed the sudden attack coming from the female illusionist, quickly blocked the attack with his tonfa. He glared at the purplenette, as if asking her what is wrong with her to had suddenly attack him.

"Kyoya…" the girl murmured as her bangs covered her eyes, preventing the skylark from seeing the emotions in her eyes. A trident suddenly appeared in Chrome's hand, glisten dangerously as a dark aura spread around her.

"You… YOU IDIOTIC AND STUPID FIGHTING MANIAC!"

She slammed her trident on the ground hard, as pillars of flame start to appear under the skylark's feet. Hibari dodged the attacks, still trying to figure why the purplenette was so mad all of a sudden.

While Hibari was still trying to get out from the pillars of flame, Chrome turned on her heels and stormed out from the room with an angry 'hmph!'

Being in a relationship with Hibari Kyoya suddenly made her felt annoyed and all she could was pity herself.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan… Haru-chan… w-where are you guys bringing me to?" the purplenette asked as she was being led by the two girls while her eyes were blindfolded with a purple cloth.

She could hear the girls giggling before Kyoko answered her question. "You will see, Chrome-chan… We are almost there so please bear with it for a few more minutes, okay?" Chrome nodded her head, since she can already guess that it's a surprise party the Vongola prepares every year for those who are having their birthdays.

_Well… I guess I'll still try to act surprised… after all, Bossu, Kyoko-chan… Haru-chan… and the others had always done so much for me during my birthday._

She could feel the blindfold starting to loosen as she turned the door knob in front of her and pushed the door open.

"SURPRISE~!"

The room lit up instantaneously. Her boss and the others shouted out in excitement to her while throwing fistfuls of confetti at her. Her violet eyes squinted at the sudden loudness that echoed into her ears. However, she still managed to smile, seeing how her friends were always so crazy and awesome.

"T-Thank you, guys… you've really done so much for me…" the purplenette managed to say out as she is too busy wiping the confetti from her body.

"It's nothing, Chrome. We're friends, right?" Tsuna grinned to her, as he ruffled her hair in a brotherly way that he will always do. Chrome let out a soft giggle at her boss's caring attitude that he always show to all his subordinates.

The party went on just like how any Vongola parties would do: The Storm, Thunder and Sun guardian yelled while throwing food and dynamites at each other with the Rain guardian between them; trying to calm them down. The pineapple and skylark will start trying to kill each other off while the Vongola Decimo will stay at his seat but visibly twitching at his guardians' loud behaviour as he tried to cool himself down. The girls were seated around each other while happily chit-chatting.

When the purplenette accidentally made contact with her boyfriend who is fighting with her ex-master, she narrowed her eyes at him before looking away, ignoring him, which made the skylark kind of mad at the woman's rude behavior.

* * *

After hours of partying, most the guardians collapsed on the floor, sleeping like a log. The sober one; Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Lambo and Hibari(since he's not highly tolerant with alcohol, he refuses to drink) had to drag those drunken peoples back to their room.

Chrome dropped her drunken ex-master on his bed as she let out a tired sigh, is this what a birthday girl should do? But well, she wasn't really complaining. After all, everyone had done so much for her… well, all except for a certain person…

She walked out from her Mukuro's room, only to bump into Hibari. She frowned when she saw him, yes, call her a bitchy person, she doesn't care. But all she wants is a gift from her boyfriend, and if he isn't going to give her one, she will just ignore him forever.

Suddenly, her body was slung over Hibari's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. She blinked. Once. Twice. As she tried to register what had just happened. When she finally realized it, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! RAAAAPPEEEEE!" Sadly for Chrome, nobody is able to hear her screams because the wall of Vongola Mansion is sound-proofed… and most of the guardians are probably too sleepy to hear her screams.

* * *

Chrome hugged her knees to her chest as she leaned against the wall. Hibari sat across her, crossing his legs in Japanese-style while sipping his green tea. The skylark tried to made eye-contact with Chrome, but failed miserably as the purplenette was stubbornly trying to avoid his gaze.

The cloud guardian let out a sigh as he watched his lover who continues ignoring him.

"Don't tell me you're still mad…"

Chrome stayed silent for a few minutes, before she murmured under her breath. "No, I'm not."

The skylark rolled his eyes at the girl's childish behavior. "Oh yeah, your face hides it real well…"

The purplenette gave no response for his answer and they were stuck in utter silence once again.

Hibari heaved a low sigh before placing a small box on the table. Chrome blinked at the sight of it before slowly picking it up. She stared at the box in her hands. It's a medium sized, plain white rectangular box and on top of it is a finely knotted ribbon with her favorite color; violet.

It took a few minutes for Chrome to register about what had happened before she titled her head and gazed at the man in front of her. "Is this… for me…?"

The raven haired ex-prefect merely nodded in response as he looked away, trying to avoid the purplenette's stare.

Chrome turned her attention back to the small box with curiosity written on her face. Now, she is starting to felt excited yet nervous at the same time. What would her lover prepared for her?

There are several things she had imagined Hibari will give to her before. Perhaps he will give her Hibird? Hmm… probably no, as much as she likes the yellow puffy bird a lot, she knows the bird is very precious to Hibari and he won't give it to anyone. Maybe his committee's armband that he love so dearly all these years? Perhaps… but is that even a gift you should be giving to your lover?

"Are you going to open it or not?"

The skylark asked, bringing the purplenette back from her thought. The girl let out a pout, seeing how the cloud guardian didn't even understand a girl's feeling. Hibari closed his eyes as he heard the rustling sound when she opened her gift. His smirk is once again visible when Chrome let out a soft gasp.

The purplenette stared at what is inside the box.

They were chocolates, her favorite food.

She was surprised and she didn't know how to re-act. Out of everything she thought the skylark might give to her, she never guessed that he will give her chocolates! And to make it more obvious, it's dark chocolate, her favorite! Yum! However, there's something she's still curious about…

"K-Kyoya… where did you buy them? The shapes look… weird…" She asked, picking up one of those chocolates and stared at the weird shape that if you look _really close, _resembles a heart shape. "Did you make them, Kyoya? Because I'm pretty sure there aren't any chocolate like this sold anywhere around…"

Hibari turned away, shrugging his shoulders. "I spent the whole night learning how to make that…. But…" he paused, and took a better look at Chrome's surprised expression from the corner of his eyes. "… I… guess it's all worth…."

Chrome felt the urge to glop on the skylark but she decided not to, because she know how much Hibari hated hugging, and how he had threatened on pulling all Fukurou's feathers away when she had hugged him before.

"Thank you… Kyoya… and… I'm sorry for being rude and childish to you just now…" she managed to murmur out after recovering from her shock. Hibari smirked slightly before gently running his fingers through her purple locks.

"Don't do that ever again, herbivorous woman. The next time...I swear on cutting away your stupid herbivorous master's pineapple hair away."

Oh great, here's another new blackmail Hibari came out with to threaten her… but oh well, she wouldn't care about it today since he had been surprisingly hardworking enough to make some chocolates for her birthday.

A piece of chocolate was suddenly pushed into her mouth gently; making the purplenette blink her eyes in surprise before she looked up at Hibari. All she could do was letting the bitter-sweet chocolate melts in her mouth as she savours the taste since she is too dumbfounded from his sudden action.

"How does it taste…?" the skylark asked, turning his head away to hide his embarrassment.

After recovering from her dumbfounding, Chrome let out a soft giggle at the cloud guardian's cute and rare behaviour before she gently pecked on Hibari's cheek.

"It tasted good, Kyoya… thank you. This is the best birthday ever since I had gotten a present from you now."

Being in a relationship with Hibari Kyoya might be annoying and sometimes it made her felt pity for herself. Still… she knows better than anyone that being in a relationship with Hibari Kyoya can be as romantic and sweet as chocolate when it want to.

* * *

***Omake***

_**The next day…**_

Tsuna blinked his eyes, staring at the stacks of paperwork on his desk. Since when… did the paperwork increased? He didn't remember the paperwork being this much yesterday!

Flipping through one of the stacks of paperwork, a dark aura spreaded around him as he felt the urge to kill a certain skylark that had destroyed 4 of the Vongola mansion's kitchens…No wonder his Kyoko-chan didn't want to let him go to any of the kitchens…

* * *

**The End**

**Ending Note: Yosh! Finally done! ;) Now, if you're a Chrome harem fan, please check out on my another Chrome's birthday fic, okay? :D I put a lot of efforts in writing them, really!**


End file.
